


Поборник традиций

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Humor, Canon Related, Gen, Out of Character, POV Third Person, no logic, one-string-kuro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение заявки с феста однострочников: «Себастьян, Сиэль. Сиэль абсолютно не доверяет своему демону, Себастьян пытается примазаться и войти в доверие»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поборник традиций

Что бы ни думали сами люди, заключить договор со смертным — это только полдела. Заключить договор с ошалевшим от ужаса жертвенным младенцем — и на половину не тянет, честно говоря. Много ли стоит душа, которая в первую очередь жаждет спасения? Если демон хочет сделать свое дело не для формы, а как полагается, он должен закрепить связь человека с собой чем-то менее материальным, но более существенным, чем пара печатей.

Этот демон предпочитал всё делать как полагается.

Традиции подсказывали, что контрактера следует либо запугать, либо соблазнить. Но мысль о запугивании человеческого детеныша, _только что_ прошедшего через гибель родных, издевательства и почти совершившуюся казнь, была ниже его достоинства (мысль о том, что запугать человеческого детеныша, только что _прошедшего_ через это всё, может оказаться не так-то легко, а то и вовсе невозможно, демона миновала). Оставалось соблазнение — о, не в обыденном смысле, конечно. Не то чтобы ему претило думать в этом смысле о десятилетнем мальчике — возраст и пол жертвы не играл для него роли (и не уменьшал скуки процесса), но здесь ему хватило здравомыслия сообразить, что сам мальчик вряд ли поспешит думать в этом смысле о нём самом, особенно сейчас. Имея довольно смутное представление о скорости полового созревания людей, да и о возрасте своего нового хозяина, он просто посмотрел на это мелкое озлобленное существо, вздохнул и отбросил этот вариант — если не навсегда, то надолго.

Но существовали и другие, более тонкие виды соблазна. И, выслушав три условия договора (чертовски строгие условия договора, надо сказать), демон мысленно сказал: «Ага!»

Пацан желал хотя бы от него не видеть лжи и предательства? Что ж, вполне естественно: люди ведь только и делают, что обманывают. Сначала говорят много красивых слов, а потом протыкают тебя кинжалом, или швыряют в грязную клетку, или вовсе умирают, не дождавшись твоего совершеннолетия — очень невежливо с их стороны. И если уж кому-то нужно выискать во вселенной хоть что-то надежное, это вполне может быть он. Могущественный демон с мысленно записанной в воображаемый блокнот единственной строчкой: «Завоевать доверие».

Отвернись от этого нелепого, неверного, жестокого мира. Смотри на меня. Я отведу тебя в сказку. Построю для тебя волшебный дворец, где каждое твое желание будет проявляться в жизнь раньше, чем ты сам успеешь до него додуматься. Законы жизни, единожды предавшие тебя, уже не будут над тобой властны, потому что они не властны надо мной. Видишь?..

…Контрактер в ответ только недовольно цыкнул зубом, придрался к температуре воды и солености еды и потребовал прекратить выпендриваться с волшебством.

 

Угрюмо листая человеческие кулинарные книги (какой идиот придумал выкидывать важные пункты, вообразив их само собой разумеющимися, и вместо четких инструкций писать мучительное «добавить по вкусу»?), демон всерьез раздумывал, не сменить ли подход. Но, как назло, в одном из примечаний неожиданно обнаружилось толкование термина, которое он уже неделю тщетно разыскивал в более подходящих для этого разделах, и пессимизм на время отступил. Недостаточно для еще одного «Ага!», но достаточно для «Ну и что».

В конце концов, он сам выбрал именно это прикрытие. Кем он будет, если не сможет отвечать за свои слова? Уж точно не кем-то, кому можно доверять. Но, к счастью, если кто-то во вселенной и способен соответствовать любым требованиям, так это он. Могущественный демон с воображаемым блокнотом.

Да, твой мир не сказка, мой маленький лорд. Обманчивая мгла, бурая тьма, скользкая грязь, и ты, казалось бы, одинок на своей черной дороге, но — обернись назад, и сердце твое успокоится, потому что я всегда буду с тобой. Большой. Сильный. _Взрослый._ Тот, кто никогда тебя не бросит — ни навсегда, ни на время. Даже когда меня нет, знай, что я думаю о тебе, я выведу тебя из тупиков и трясин, я подскажу, что делать и каким быть, я приду и спасу. Понимаешь?..

…Контрактер понимать не хотел. Относился к древнему демону как к мусору под ногами, придирался к любой мелочи, отдаленно похожей на ошибку, злился, когда что-то шло вопреки его желаниям, и на попытки учить жизни отвечал разве что мелкими, но изобретательными издевательствами, а никак не возрастанием доверия. Демон терпеливо ждал, пока хозяин осознает свое счастье и перестанет смотреть на него, как на плохо выдрессированного зверя. Терпение лопнуло, когда тот надумал подобрать еще несколько слуг по своему усмотрению. Тех-то действительно надо было дрессировать — причем заниматься этим пришлось отнюдь не хозяину, — и всё же он был доволен ими больше, чем единственным носителем здравого смысла на территории поместья.

 

Почему — этот вопрос неотступно висел перед демоном. Почему. Зачем. Где логика. Что делать и кто виноват. Пока однажды, отдыхая после очередного трудового дня на заднем дворе, с приведенной когда-то кем-то из слуг кошкой в объятиях, демон не увидел в этом хаосе систему. И он снова мысленно сказал: «Ага…»

Что толку в еще одном взрослом? Мальчишка и так всё время вынужден вертеться среди них, далеких и близких (взять хотя бы обеих его весьма колоритных тетушек), понятно, что статус маленького и несмышленого опостылел ему хуже горькой редьки, и даже если делать взрослую работу ему тоже нет радости, в качестве ребенка ему всё равно приходится тянуться вверх со всех сил. Нет, ему нужен кто-то… меньший. Не слабый, просто подчиненный. Но и не такой, как трое придурков, сеющих разрушение от переизбытка добрых намерений. Нет, никаких намерений, никаких переизбытков, ответ всё время лежал совсем рядом, в пафосных речах самого мальчишки, надо было только услышать его.

Посмотри на мир. Не отрывай от него глаз — пожалуй, он и впрямь опасен, этот заколдованный лес, через который ты идешь к цели. Тебе не нужно будет смотреть на меня. Я здесь. Я с тобой. Я — твой. Твое оружие, щит и меч в одном лице. Видишь этих людей — они непредсказуемы. И коварные, и бестолковые движутся к своим целям, и тебе придется напрягать все свои силенки, чтобы угадывать это движение и управлять им. Когда нет опасности, ты можешь расслабиться среди их суматошности, но в делах ответственных можно полагаться только на себя, а значит — на меня. Ибо я — продолжение твоей руки, и только одно здесь может быть непредсказуемо — твое собственное умение со мной управляться, умение задавать правильные вопросы и отдавать правильные приказы. Но вы ведь всегда были хорошим учеником, правда, господин?..

…Контрактер учиться не желал. На словах он был доволен сложившейся ситуацией, но угрюмые взгляды, слишком тщательно скрываемые планы и горы вранья о собственных чувствах говорили сами за себя. И ему, понятное дело, было не важно, что демон, всё еще надеявшийся однажды провести этот контракт _как полагается_ , от этого столкновения видимостей просто лезет на стенку.

 

Так продолжалось до дня, когда демон, собравший хозяина в очередное в меру опасное путешествие, не натолкнулся на пару суровых отповедей от… кое-каких знакомых. Напомнивших, что вообще-то он не только демон, но и дворецкий. И тогда демон — и дворецкий — снова сказал свое понимающее «Ага!». Кажется, даже вслух.

Всего-то надо было немножко изменить приоритеты, даже логикой жертвовать не пришлось, и вот все предыдущие ипостаси удобно слепились в одну, так и зовущую полностью положиться на это могущественное, мудрое и всецело преданное господину существо. Ведь и правда, с чего вдруг тринадцатилетний (как летит время!) мальчик воспылает какими бы то ни было чувствами к бесчувственной твари? И совсем другое дело — тварь, _которой не всё равно_. Которой недостаточно, чтобы эта ценная душа ненароком не покинула это хрупкое тело раньше, чем сделка будет завершена. Которая вообще не делит хозяина на душу и тело, потому что не делит их сам хозяин.

Не будет никаких красивых слов и логических доказательств. Ты и сам всё знаешь, ты сам слышал тот разговор в коридоре, у меня нет причин что-то скрывать или искажать, у тебя — причин мне не верить. Я то, что я есть. Я никогда не стану человеком, но и никогда не причиню тебе и твоей семье лишней боли — именно потому, что я не человек. Я просто дьявольски хороший дворецкий, смешно, но так и есть. Я выполняю твои приказы, защищаю тебя, и я никогда не лгу. Ты и сам это уже знаешь, просто поверь в то, что ты знаешь. Просто. Поверь.

…Контрактер наорал на него за попытку стать поласковее, а затем… Затем всё пошло как раньше. Воображаемая страница в воображаемом блокноте, где, казалось, вот-вот появится вожделенная галочка, так и осталась неизменной, и пришлось снова спрятать его в карман и, раздраженно вздохнув, продолжить служить по изменившимся правилам не меняющемуся хозяину.

 

А потом всё покатилось под откос и врезалось в беспощадную реальность, которая так любит смеяться над обещаниями и обязательствами, над любыми «я никогда». Реальность, где еще может получиться, несмотря на собственное полуобморочное состояние, не дать хозяину грохнуться с высоты полутора этажей на паркет (хотя использовать для смягчения падения самого себя — оч-чень неэффективное решение, и неприятное, очень), но уже не выйдет выполнить важный приказ или защитить от бесполезных страданий. Потому что ты — ни на что не годный глупый демон, слабое оружие, плохой дворецкий, и в тебя никто никогда больше не будет верить — даже ты сам.

«******** *** *****, — мысленно прохрипел демон, останавливаясь на корме тонущего судна и осознавая, что сейчас ему осталось только кинуть хозяина за борт со всего размаху. — ******** ********! — добавил он, ныряя вслед за ним в ледяную соленую воду. — ***** *** ******* *************, — выдохнул он беззвучно, видя, как из глубин океана на их лодчонку надвигается армия живых мертвецов. И, под утро добив последних зомби и без сил повалившись на колени, заключил: — ******* оно всё *******. Хватит».

Хватит притворства. Хватит всех этих «Каким бы я был дворецким семейства Фантомхайв, если бы не» — если бы мой господин не сидел сейчас в одинокой спасательной шлюпке, промокший и промерзший до костей, разбитый и грязный, проваливший очередное важное дело по моей вине. Пошло оно, это доверие темным тварям, положенные красивости и древние традиции выполнения контрактов. С меня — формальное выполнение условий. С человека — душа. Я возвращался этой ночью к началу, когда всё было просто в твоей ненависти, так пусть настоящее станет таким же, я согласен. А блокнот давно пора выкинуть, после всего этого он явно промок, порвался и испачкался, даром что воображаемый. Ладно?..

Когда ободранный и закоченевший контрактер, с легким смущением разглядывая изувеченного демона, сообщил, что вообще-то он точно не в обиде, а что вид неподобающий дворецкому, так это исправляется парой дней отпуска, тот перестал понимать что-либо вообще.

Они сидели в злосчастной шлюпке, осторожно приткнувшись друг к другу, как пара замерзших ежиков, и демон подумал, что иногда меньше надо думать. В конце концов, люди доверяют _даже людям_. Без врезанных в тело печатей и чертовски строгих условий, без сверхъестественных способностей и темных хитростей. Просто потому что так получается. Кто их разберет, как именно, да и надо ли разбирать.

А уж полагается, чтобы такое случалось не только с людьми, или не полагается — один дьявол знает. Но вряд ли будет об этом распространяться.


End file.
